A TERRIFIC TAIL - CHAPTER ONE
Ottie's POV The bell ringing made me immediately jump up out of my seat and leave the room. A period on Mondays was always the hardest. Next period was B period, social studies. One of my favorites. I pushed my way out of the crowd of kids. Across from the room I came from, which was reading, was the social studies room. I waited for a second. A girl with light blonde hair up in a ponytail walked up to me. "Hey Morgan," I said, grinning. Morgan smiled back. "Hey Ottie." Together, we walked into the Social Studies room. I sat in the middle row, with Morgan right next to me. I grabbed my blue social studies folder, with my homework inside. I laid it on my desk, and reached down to put my books down on the floor right under my seat. "How was the homework? Did you find it hard?" Morgan whispered. "Uh, duh." I said. "But I managed to get through it." Morgan nodded. "Same." Morgan was a good friend. Kind, funny, positive, a bit shy but still friendly. If I ever needed help on anything, Morgan would always be there for me. --=+=-- It was fifth period - lunch. I rushed out of the locker banks, dodging other people as the came by with their books. As I arrived at the lunch room, I was of course, first. I sat down at the corner of the table - my usual stuff. I brought out my food - chicken, apples, apple juice and of course... "Oreos!" A voice squealed. I looked up to see Isabelle's excited face. "Please Ottie! Pretty please please please can I have one?" I chewed my lip and stared at Isabelle's mismatched eyes. I sighed and handed her an oreo. "Fine." Isabelle squealed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I couldn't help but let out a laugh. A girl with pale blonde hair sat next to Isabelle. "Asking for oreos again?" "What do you think, Ally?" I exclaimed. I grinned. Isabelle was always the person who kept the spirits up. Ally was the one who kept her in place. --=+=-- My sneakers squeaked on the wet floor. I hopped over the puddle near the leaking water hose and went over to the bleachers. "You came!" An excited voice exclaimed. I looked up to see Leah's smiling face. "You're usually here early!" I smiled. "Stuck in traffic, you know. You're lucky that you live only two minutes away." Leah nodded. "Yes, but you're still here!" "Yep." I said, putting my bag down on the bleachers. "Anyone else here?" "Alex or Jordan isn't here, thankfully," Leah said. I let out a small sigh of relief. Alex and Jordan were the two annoying girls that made me want to punch them. "Luke's here." "Are you talking about me?" A boy with golden blonde hair asked, coming up. I laughed. "Yes. About how annoying you are." Luke gave me a look and laughed. "I heard we're doing pacers today." Leah groaned while I shrugged. "They aren't too bad." "Bad?" Another voice cut in. I turned around to see a boy with brown hair, his green eyes kind. "I hate pacers!" "I know," I said, doing a big smile. "Noah, they aren't that bad. Maybe you shouldn't do breaststroke!" Leah, Luke, and Noah laughed, so I joined in with them. "But I like breaststroke!" Noah shrugged. I shook my head. "Last time, I had to go ahead of you! You always do breaststroke!" With a grin, all of us went to do our yoga before our ab workouts. --=+=-- Morgan, Isabelle, Ally, Leah, Luke and Noah will always be there for me. Just to make me laugh or to help me out. If I had all my friends and I could only choose six people to come with me to anywhere, I would choose them. I never expected that to happen, though. Until Friday. Category:Terrific Three Book